chaos_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitsukai Tanaka
Mitsukai Tanaka is a 7th generation Mitsukai and a Light Path member. She is the second eldest daughter of Shikisai. History Tanaka was born into the family as the second eldest child, behind Nokura. She is also the first offspring to follow in her father's footsteps and become a member of the Light Path. Due to her mother, she is also part vampire, though that is a rarely known fact. Appearance Her sisters have long hair, but she is the only one to have shoulder length hair. She is also the only sibling not to have black hair, even though her hair is naturally black too. Her hair is a shade of purple, along with her eyes. She usually is seen wearing semi-elegant clothing, which is a trait of the Light Path. Her attire is described as "short and tight" for mobility purposes. Synopsis Tanaka's story is lead by her recent success in missions against Verax Die and Hollow Circle. Tanaka had completed multiple missions with multiple confirmed kills, despite being one of the younger members on missions. Tanaka started out as being a member of the Dynasty of Vampire, but after its collapse she became a full fledged Light Path member. Since then she is frequently seen with the Mitsukai family. Personality Tanaka's personality is similar to her mom and dad's. She takes after their goofy natures, and is also a prankster as well. She is lazy as well. Her pranks are compared to Akanari's, but less harsh of course. Tanaka is also called a crybaby, and often throws tantrums during training sessions if something doesn't go her way. She is only serious during combat situations. Powers & Abilities 'Energies': *'Cyclone '- Tanaka's offensive energy, which powers all of her elements. Takes on multiple colors because of her Chroma Element, but by default it has a purple color. Tanaka's wind has a light purple tint to it, hinting she is always using color-based techniques. *'Tornado '- Tanaka's defensive energy, which is mainly used with her water or high speed winds. Tornado is used closest to Tanaka, so most of the time it has no color because she doesn't use color techniques through it. Tornado and Cyclone can be used at the same time. *'Turbulence '- Combination of Cyclone and Tornado. The two of them together form this powerful energy, which is obviously limited in supply. Turbulence can use both water and wind, and can also implement the Chroma and Pigment Element as well. It is a multi-purpose energy that is used for knockout punches. 'Elements': *'Wind Element' - Tanaka's main element in her arsenal. She is a master of the Wind Element, and this is the main source of her speed based offense. She mastered this element first, and it is the easiest for her to use. *'Light Element' - The basic element for a Light Path Mitsukai. Tanaka is able to use natural light, and create artifical light through one of her energies. This is another reason why she is extremely quick. The Wind and Light combined produces speeds unheard of to most. *'Water Element '- More of a supportive, defensive type element. She uses this with her Tornado energy, and also uses this to power the Chroma as well. She is almost never seen using water by itself, but combining it with something else. *'Pigment Element' - The manipulation of colors through pigments. She is able to produce her own through her energies, like other users. It is the most basic form of color manipulation. *'Chroma Element '- A combo element. It mixes the Pigment Element, with another. Usually she mixes it with either her wind, or her water. She can also mix it with the Light Element, and use different colors of light to confuse the opponent. Her most versatile element. 'Hand-to-hand Combat': Tanaka's hand-to-hand combat is well documented, and she is exceptional in the area. Her speed and precision enables her to pick off her targets in an effortless fashion, making it seem like she plays with her opponents. She is a quick thinker up close, and makes fast decisions, which allows her to fight at a fast pace up close.